the potter twins and the sorcerers stone
by twinesstar
Summary: what if both harry and annie potter apeered on the dursleys front steps. alternate universe to my story annie potter but you dont have to read that one first,
1. the twins who lived

The potter twins and the sorcerers stone. 

Chapter one.

The twins who lived. 

What if both harry and Annie appeared on the Dursley front steps,

Petunia would let no one know but the one thing she wanted almost as much as she wanted to be a witch, was to have a little girl, and since she was unable to have more children after Dudley that now seemed impossible. Until to her surprise two – one boy and one girl – showed up on the steps when she went to take the milk out.

The two baby's had messy black hair and bright green eyes – though petunia couldn't see the eyes for the babies where sleeping – but their faces, as petunia noticed, where very different. The girl, Annabelle Lillian Potter, looked exactly like her mother, petunia's sister, lily potter. The boy, Harry James Potter, was the spitting image of his father, who petunia had only met once.

She picked up the the boy first and noticed a letter in the his blankets.

_Mrs. Petunia Dursley and Mr. Vernon Dursley. _

_I am sorry to inform you Mr. and Mrs. Dursley that on the night of October 31 1981 lily and James potter where found dead at their home in godrics hallow leaving the two of you the only family of their twin children Annabelle Lillian potter and harry James potter. We ask that you take them in and treat them as your own. We would also wish for Mrs. Petunia to tell the children of the wizarding world. We are truly sorry for your loss._

_Albus Dumbledore _

_Ps. the only way for these children to be protected is if they are cared for by Mrs. Petunia Dursley. _

Petunia stared at the letter in her hands for some time. 'Lily and her husband… dead' petunia was in deep shock. Though she had indeed pretended that she didn't have a sister and they hadn't spoken to each other in years, she loved her sister dearly and was very saddened by the news of her death.

"Petunia!" Vernon called from inside. "what's taking so long?"

"nothing dear! I'm coming!" she called back. She picked up the girl – Annie – and brought them back into the kitchen.

"what are those?" he asked eyeing the babies in patunia's arms.

"why they're babies dear," she replied a little shocked.

"I know they're babies!" he spat. "but what are they doing here?"

"they're our niece and nephew, lily's childre." Petunia said placing the now awake twins in dudleys play cot.

"but what are they doing here?" Vernon repeated.

"lily and her husband are d-dead." Petunia said her voice quivering,

"well why do we have to keep them –"

"we need to keep them!" she interupted thinking of the letter.

"why?" he spat.

"we're the only family they have left." She sniffed.

"fine!" he retorted walking from the room angrilly.

A/N what do you think of this? Its kind of an alternate universe of my other story Annie potter but you definatly don't have to read that one first. I know its kind of a short chapter but the rest will be longer. Please review like it or hate it. Reviews make me happy. So please review.

Thankyou twinesstar.


	2. a party

The potter twins and the sorcerer's stone

Chapter two

A party 

Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their niece and nephew on their doorstep and in that time many things had changed. One was that petunia no longer lived there nor was she called Dursley. She and vernin had gotten a nasty divorce and petunia evens had taken the twins and left. They now lived at number 19 oak lane in a little town outside surrey.

"But aunt tuney!" the small girl with jet black hair whined. "I don't want to go anywhere near him!"

"It's just for one day pumpkin it's just for his birthday." Petunia said. It was Dudley's birthday today and the twins where to go to the bowling ally with Dudley and his friends. "And you love bowling pumpkin."

Annie scowled at the floor. Yes she loved bowling, but Dudley was mean, the last time they had seen him was Christmas and he had tried to chase them down threatening to beet them up. She finished eating her breakfast in silence scowling the whole time.

Harry came down stairs a few minutes later his messy black hair out of control as ever, he had round black glasses, green eyes, and a small lightning bolt shaped scar on his head. Aunt petunia had told them it was from the car crash that had killed there parents and harry had accepted this easily enough but Annie had been more cautious but of course since she could find no other explanation she had been forced to accept it. Annie on the other hand had the same black hair and eyes but could see perfectly fine without glasses and had no lightning shaped scar.

"Are you ready to go harry?" petunia asked.

"Yes aunt petunia." He said sitting down at the table and taking a bite of the toast. He called her petunia but Annie liked calling her aunt tuney as they had called her when they where younger and petunia was hard to say.

Soon the small family was walking out to the car, the twins with slightly worried expressions, once at the bowling place they got the lane farthest away from the lane Dudley was in. the two had a nice time until pizza came out and people started to take a break, this was when Dudley decided it would be fun to come and terrorize them.

"Well look who decided to show up." He said. "This Is a party for eleven year olds only not ickle baby ten year olds." He and his friends laughed.

"You know that means you where an ickle baby ten years old yesterday." Annie said back cheekily.

Petunia came to break it up before they could do anything more than words.

"Alright I think its time we left." She said herding the twins outside and into the car.

When they got home they went to their respective rooms. Harry went to use his computer while Annie went to read a new book she had gotten at the library the day before. Annie loved to read, and play sports, she was a total tom boy, she hated makeup, and boys still had cooties, harry was very laid back hated reading and home work, but loved playing sports though he wasn't very good,

The twins had grown up with their aunt and had been told very little about their parents other than that they died in a car crash. Annie had a small feeling that her aunt was hiding something from them; she wasn't so sure that her parents actually had died in a car crash, when she tried to strain her memory she could remember a flash of green light and couldn't figure out what it was. She had asked harry about it and he said he remembered a flash of green light and a burning pain on his head. He supposed this was the car crash but Annie couldn't place a green light in a common car crash. She had been thinking about this a lot but never thought to ask her aunt, for she tended to avoid all questions about her sister or the twins past. Annie sighed and fell asleep still thinking of what the green light could be.

A/N I know I said I would make the chapters longer but this one isn't as long as I had hoped it would be. Oh well. Tell me what you think and if I should continue. Please remember to review because it will make me very happy.

Thank you twinesstar.


	3. letter

The potter twins and the sorcerer's stone

Chapter three

Letters

The next morning Annie walked down to breakfast still very tired, she smelled sausage and bacon, her favorite. She was a meatatarian which she considered perfectly delicious – and her aunt considered perfectly unhealthy. So she was forced to eat a healthy serving of vegies every day much to her dismay.

"Yum bacon and sausage smells good." She complimented her aunt.

"Thank you sweaty," she replied. "But you have to eat fruit as well or you'll get no sausage and bacon."

Annie scowled at her aunt and the bowl of assorted fruits. Well at least pineapples aren't _too_ bad; she thought so she picked out a few pineapple peace's and waited for the sausage and bacon. Harry came down not to long after digging right into the fruit, his hand came out full of blueberries. He shoved them up to her face.

"Don't these blueberries look yummy?" he asked in an annoying tone.

"Ewww!" Annie squealed. "I don't like blueberries!"

"It's alright Annie I don't like blueberries either." Her aunt assured her giving harry a reproving look. He knew Annie didn't like fruit especially blueberries, but he liked to torment her anyway. So he just smiled at his aunt and finished eating his fruit as the real food was put on the table.

After breakfast the mail slot flapped signaling the arrival of the mail.

"Annie will you please get the mail?" petunia asked.

Annie nodded and went to get the mail, when she picked it up she found two identical envelopes. One addressed to her and one to harry.

_Miss A. Potter_

_First bedroom _

_19 oak lane _

_Surrey_

Harry had one exactly like it only his said Mr. H potter. Annie walked back into the kitchen handing the bills to her aunt and proceeding to open the letter at the table.

Her aunt gasped at the mail in her hands and snatched the letter out of her niece's hand as well.

"What are you doing?" Annie demanded. "Give me back my letter!"

"No it's nothing just advertisements for stuff you two don't need," her aunt said quickly looking quite panicked.

Annie looked at her aunt. Why was she acting so strange? She thought to herself. And what was in those letters that her aunt was so worried about, this was very odd indeed and Annie decided she would figure this out whatever it took, she looked at her brother to see if he thought their aunt was acting strange. He was already looking at her with a odd expression on his face.

The rest of the day passed in a tense mood. Annie kept shooting irritated glances at her aunt. She was very upset at not being able to read the letter that was clearly addressed to her. She was also annoyed at harry who seemed to have no problem with the whole incident, this, she thought, was probably because he didn't know he had a letter as well and thought that it was only Annie who had had her letter taken from her. Petunia shot worried glances at the twins which only Annie noticed, there was something about those letters that made her aunt very worried and rather panicked. But try as she might she could not figure out what was so bad about a simple letter.

The days past and with each day came more and more letters addressed to the twins. Harry was now very curious as to what they were now that Annie had told him they were coming for him as well.

"But what is so important that these people want to contact us so badly?" harry asked for the thousandth time. Annie shrugged; she had been trying to figure it out for days but to no prevail.

"I wish I knew what the letters said!" she exclaimed flopping backwards onto her bed. "Then mabby we could have at least a clue of what's making aunt tuney so worried!"

"I think that if we could read the letter we would have more than just a clue,"

Harry said. Annie rolled her eyes at her brother, and stared up at the ceiling above her.

"I did say at _least_ a clue, impaling that it might give us more." She said. Now it was Harry's turn to roll his eyes.

"What ever." He said shrugging it off.

"Harry! Annie!" petunia called from down stairs. "You two have been inside to long you need to go outside for a while."

Annie sighed and got up off the bed followed shortly by her twin brother. They played outside for nearly an hour until dinner time. They came inside to the smell of chicken casserole. One of Annie's favorites. They sat down and ate in relative silence,

The next morning petunia seemed to be in a very good mood, Annie thought this was probably because it was Sunday and she knew that there was no post on Sundays, Annie sighed and sat down as her aunt put a plate of sausage, eggs, and pineapple in front of her. She ate quickly and made her way to the living room to watch some TV. Harry came down not to long after and the three of them sat down to watch a new TV show. No sooner had they sat down though was there a sound like an explosion, and hundreds of letters like the ones that had been coming all week flew out of the fire place. Harry jumped in the air trying to catch one of the letters, but Annie just tried to get one off the floor. But before either of them where able to get a letter they're aunt had pulled them from the room and into the entrance hall.

"Go to your rooms now!" she said semi calmly.

"No!" Annie yelled. "I want my letter!"

"Upstairs now!" her aunt yelled back with so much anger that the twins decided not to question it more. Though they did glare at her murderously all the way up the stairs. But before they had reached the top there was a sharp knock on the door.

A/N yey! Another chapter done and this one is longer. Please once again review. I have only had one review on the whole story, and I will not post the next chapter until I get at least 5 total reviews on the story, and if you are the 5th reviewer I will dedicate the next chapter to you. So please review.

Thank you twinesstar.


	4. the transfiguration professer

The potter twins and the sorcerer's stone

Chapter four 

The transfiguration professor

_Previously_,

"_Upstairs now!" her aunt yelled back with so much anger that the twins decided not to question it more. Though they did glare at her murderously all the way up the stairs. But before they had reached the top there was a sharp knock on the door. _

Their aunt turned her head slightly towards the door, it was all the hesitation Annie needed though, she ran down the stairs, under her aunt's outstretched arms, and to the front door. She wrenched it open to see a strange woman standing there. She had graying black hair in a stiff bun and a very stern face, Annie doubted anyone would ever want to cross this woman, and she pitied the fool, who tried,

"Good afternoon." The woman said. "I am professor McGonagall," she smiled and nodded at both harry and Annie not even acknowledging their aunt,

They stood there a moment longer before Annie regained the ability to speak.

"Please come sit down professor." She said leading the woman, McGonagall, to the couch,

"Thank you Annie." The woman said sitting down, Annie was quite shocked though.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"Well you don't think those letters wrote themselves do you?" she asked in a slightly amused way. So she was the person who kept writing the letters. She looked at harry quickly to see if he had heard. He though seamed to have not yet regained speech.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" aunt petunia had come into the room and was looking very panicked at the woman, "you will not tell them anything about this _abnormality_!" she screeched.

"Abnormality?" woman asked. "Now Mrs. Dursley dear –"

"I am no longer Mrs. Dursley!" she screeched "its _Evans_!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Ms. Evans." She said as if this pained her to say. "Now what I was saying was, if these children want to go you have no right to stop them." She turned to the twins. "The two of you are –"

"STOP!" petunia yelled in what seamed like her last attempt. Annie was now getting very annoyed. Why was her aunt keeping these secrets from her and her brother?

"I'm very sorry petunia but you have no right to stop them from hearing what I have to tell them or any right to stop them from going." McGonagall said glaring petunia down. She was finally quiet, and she nodded for McGonagall to continue,

"As I was saying." She said turning back to the twins with a softened expression. "The two of you are a witch and wizard?"

"Is this some kind of joke?" harry seamed to have regained his voice.

"Certainly not Mr. Potter!" she seamed genuinely shocked, "what on earth would give you that idea?"

"Well witches and wizards, are all stuff from fairy tales." Annie Said with a laugh.

"Where did you hear fairy tales of witches and wizards? Because I assure you I never told them to you." Petunia said shocked, for she indeed had never told the twins anything, even stories, about witches and wizards.

"From that old book in the attic I found it a few years ago," she said in a more quiet voice. Maybe she wasn't supposed to look at the book, but it seamed so harmless.

"Excuse me but what book are you talking about Miss Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"'the tales of Beatle the bard' I think that's what it's called at least." Annie said, she looked at the panicked look on her aunt's face and knew that it had to be true; if it was indeed some joke petunia wouldn't look so genuinely panicked. She must not want them to know about this. "I can show you the book if you'd like." She said wanting to escape for a moment to figure out what was going on. McGonagall nodded and she ruched off to find the book, Annie walked quickly into the slightly messy room and went to the over flowing book shelves to find the small brown book that looked very well used. 'The tales of Beatle the bard' this was the one. She rushed back to the living room to see McGonagall talking to harry, he seamed very curious, not like he mistrusted it or anything, but like he wanted to know more.

Annie sat down and handed the book to McGonagall.

"These are the fairy tales." She told her,

"Yes they are fairy tales," she nodded, "but these are fairy tales that wizarding children would read as opposed to the fairy tales muggle children would read."

"Muggle?" harry asked.

"Muggle is what we call non magic folk. Like your aunt and uncle." She said.

"But why do we have this wizard book in a muggle house?" harry asked. Annie knew he believed every word, or else he would be questioning it much more stubbornly and much less curiously,

"Well because you father and mother was witch and wizard themselves, and I would imagine that your mother had left the book at her sister's house before they died." She said.

"In the car crash." Harry muttered.

"Car crash? What car crash?" she asked taken aback.

"The car crash that killed our parents." Annie said looking at her like she had gone mad. Of course they had died in a car crash! Unless this was another thing that their aunt had kept from them,

"But your parents didn't die in a car crash!" she exclaimed. "What kind of ridiculous story is this?" she looked very angry now, Annie could tell. She turned to glare at petunia. "Is this what you told them? This ridiculous story to keep our world a secret? Why on earth would you tell them these lies?" she screeched.

"we-well," petunia looked down. "I didn't trust that world, if lily hadn't joined that world! If she had stayed normal! She would be here right now! Not dead! One of the people in that freak world killed her! Killed her! If she hadn't gotten into that she would be alive!" she just got more worked up through her whole speech.

"You knew?" harry shouted. "You knew all along and you never told us?"

"Knew! Of course i knew! As you two may have picked up my sister – your mother – was a witch, I grew up, with her and her abnormality, and I tried to protect you two! I tried to stop you from entering that dangerous world that got you mother killed!" she yelled faltering slightly at the end. Annie looked at her wide eyed. Yes she had kept it from them and yes it made her angry but she had done it to protect them and nothing else, and that made it very hard to be mad at her aunt. Harry on the other hand was very angry and did not seam to calm down with petunia's explanation of protection. But he seamed to have lost his voice to anger,

"So will we be going to this school you mentioned?" Annie asked to break the tension in the room,

"Yes and I think its time the two of you read your letters." She said handing each of them a stiff yellow envelope with a stiff yellow paper inside. The letter asking them to attend Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry was printed on the stiff paper. "I shall send the weasley's to pick you up a week before term starts to get your school things. You will stay with them for the last week until school starts and they will take you to the platform to catch your train." She said walking back towards the door.

She walked out the door and down the street before literally disappearing into thin air.

A/N I am very sad that I only got 2 reviews on the whole story that I worked so hard on. But I decided that I will no longer set limits on the reviews because they won't be met anyway. But even though I'm sad with the lack of reviews I will be nice today because it is my birthday and I'm in a good mood. So in the future please review that will make be happy.

Thank you twinesstar

update - do you think that they should stay at the leaky cauldren or the burrow when the wealeys take them to diagon alley? also if you have any more sugestions i am open to all. thank you again, twinesstar.


	5. diagon alley part 1

The potter twins and the sorcerer's stone

Chapter 5 

Diagon alley part 1

The next month before the weasley's came was a rather slow one while the twins waited impatiently to get their school things.

Annie was very curious about this world and asked her aunt many questions; she only knew the answer to some of them though.

A week after McGonagall's visit – the day before the twins birthday – Petunia finally got annoyed at the questions that she had no answer for so she gave Annie an old book from the attic entitled 'Hogwarts a history'.

"Lily tried to get me to read it before she left for her last year of Hogwarts." She said handing her niece the book. "Naturally I refused to read it but I took the book anyway. It's been up in the attic for years."

"So this is a history of Hogwarts? The school we're going to?" Annie asked surprised. She spent the rest of the day reading that book with great interest.

"So what do you two want to do for your birthday?" Petunia asked as they sat down for dinner. Annie looked up from the book, and harry did the same as he had been reading the tales of 'Beatle the bard'.

"Well we could just go out to dinner." Harry said reluctantly putting the book down.

"Or we could rent a boat on the lake!" Annie said excitedly. Many times the three of them would go to the large lake and rent a boat. They would intertube, knee board, and water ski.

"Yeah let's do that!" harry said just as exited. He was ready to try the water skiing again as he had fallen off last time.

"Then it's settled, we'll go to the lake." Petunia's statement was met with more cheers.

The next day Annie stood in her room trying on the fourth swimsuit she had, it was an aqua blue one piece with large cut outs on the sides and green ruffles. The ruffles annoyed her but this was one of the only swimsuits that fit and wasn't pink and purple. So it would have to do. She quickly threw on her white swimsuit cover and sunglasses and ran down the stairs to meet her aunt and brother.

"Took ya long enough!" harry said, he was wearing blue swim trunks and a white tee-shirt. Annie rolled her eyes and put on her sandals.

Latter that day Annie watched from the deck of the boat while harry fell off the water ski; again. She laughed as he poked his head above the water grinning.

The rest of the month went slightly faster than the first week, but only slightly. The day the weasley's finally came Annie sat on the couch waiting with her bag packed and sitting by the front door, she was reading Hogwarts a history and she was almost done, Annie hoped there would be a good book store so she could read more on the wizarding world. She sighed, even though she had no doubt that this world was real she still thought it seamed like a fantasy; witches and wizards, centaurs, goblins, ghosts, it was a very lot to take in all at once.

A loud crash pulled her from her musings. She looked around the living room quickly to see a tall thin man with balding red hair standing in the fireplace.

"Who are you?" Annie asked looking at the strange man.

"I'm Arthur weasley," he said as harry and Petunia walked into the room. "McGonagall told you I was coming, correct?" Annie nodded slowly.

"Did you come out of the fireplace?" harry asked excitedly.

"Yes I came by floo powder it's when you go through the fireplace." He said chuckling at the twins' dumbfounded faces. "Well do you have all you things? Good now we best be going." He said as Annie picked up her green bag and harry ran upstairs to get his blue one.

"Where are we going?" Annie asked.

"To my house." Mr. Weasley said. "The burrow."

"You live in a burrow?" harry asked excitedly but confused.

"Well no." he said. "It's just called the burrow." Annie smiled at Harry's disappointed face. "Well we will go by floo powder to get their." He said.

Harry and Annie nodded.

"Now why don't you say goodbye to your aunt?" he said. Annie looked around and ran at her aunt.

"Bye aunt tuney!" she mumbled hugging her tight.

"Bye pumpkin." Her aunt said pulling her just as tight. Both looked nearly in tears.

"Bye aunt petunia!" harry said giving her a quick hug and following Mr. Weasley to the fire place.

"Bye!" the twins called for the last time before being engulfed by the emerald flames.

Upon arrival the twins almost fell face first onto the carpeted floor of what they assumed was the burrow. But before they could fall all the way Mr. Weasley caught them from behind. The two walked out with mumbled thank yous.

"Molly! Kids!" Mr. Weasley called. Annie heard the scraping of chairs and footsteps, as a woman with bright red hair and five other red heads came into the living room. One boy looked uptight and held himself in an important way; he had a badge pinned to his chest with a large letter P on it. Another boy was tall and skinny with a long nose and tons of freckles. Two of the boys looked identical from their red hair to the placement of their freckles, they had an air of mischief about them and evil grins. The girl was small and also with red hair and freckles, she smiled at Annie and blushed when she saw harry.

Annie watched the two identical boys as the family introduced itself.

"I'm Mrs. Weasley," said the woman. "This is Percy" she pointed to the stuck up looking boy. "Fred and George." She pointed at the twins. "Ron" the lanky boy "and Ginny." The small red headed girl.

They all mumbled hellos.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet all of you but I really must be going. I have many important things I must do being a prefect and all." Said stuck up Percy.

The twins rolled their eyes. Annie got the impression that this was a normal occurrence and nobody much appreciated other than their beaming mother.

"Hey harry." Said the lanky boy Ron. "Come up to my room, that's where you'll be staying."

Harry smiled. "Alright." The boys disappeared up the stairs.

"Do you want to come to my room?" The girl Ginny asked. Annie nodded.

As the two went upstairs Annie felt herself looking back at the twins. No just one twin. The one with the blue sweater with G in.

They went up the stairs and into a room with a large bed and a cot set up next to it.

"You'll be staying here." She said gesturing to the cot. Annie smiled.

"Thanks." She said setting her bag on the cot and sitting down. The two girls sat in silence for a while before Annie decided that Ginny could possibly answer some of her questions. "Can you tell me more about the wizard world?"

"Sure what do you want to know?" she said.

"Pretty much every thing." Annie said. "I know some stuff from Hogwarts a history, but that's about it."

"Well." Ginny said looking as though she was thinking very hard. "Do you know about quidditch?" she asked starting to get exited.

"A little." Annie said. "I know it's a sport played at Hogwarts but the book didn't go into the rules."

Ginny smiled. "Well…" that led to a big discussion on quidditch that lasted until dinner was done.

"It's too bad you can't come to Hogwarts this year." Annie said sadly as they walked down to dinner, Ginny was her first friend in this world and she wasn't to keen on leaving her behind.

"yeah well its happened tons of times, 5 to be exact, and I'll go next year its no biggie," she said this as though it really was no biggie, but Annie could tell that she really wanted to go and was very upset at being left out so much, she decided to drop the topic,

"Alright now we'll be going to diagon alley tomorrow because we just don't have time today." Mrs. Weasley said ladling soup into their bowls. They ate the rest of dinner with much talk of random things. After dinner Fred and George showed harry and Annie how to play exploding snap.

They played for a while before they went upstairs for bed.

"So you're George?" Annie asked the twin with the G on his sweater.

"Naw!" he said. "I'm Fred! Me and George like to trick people by wearing the wrong sweaters!" he looked extremely pleased by his marvelous achievement. Annie had to admit it was a very good prank. Fred smiled and walked up the stairs past the landing where they had stood.

The next morning Annie and Ginny were woken up by Mrs. Weasley screaming at the twins downstairs. Annie started to get up slowly and saw Ginny turn and go back to sleep. Rubbing her eyes Annie slowly made her way down the stairs. As she got to the kitchen she saw Mrs. Weasley glaring fiercely at the twin boys, who in tern were smirking.

"We'll be going to diagon alley in a few hours dear." Mrs. Weasley said her expression softening at the sight of Annie. She nodded and sat down next to one of the twins.

"So are you Fred or George?" she asked the twin. Seeing as neither of them had letters on their sweaters today.

"Fred." He said smiling. "You know you can tell witch one of us is witch by looking at our hair." Annie looked at him confused. He must have guessed her confusion though because he explained more thoroughly. "My hair is actually a bit lighter than George's"

"Really?" Annie asked looking at both the twins' hair. Fred's hair really was lighter than George's. She wondered how the others hadn't noticed this. Soon as the others started to come in to the kitchen Fred put his finger to his lips signaling that this was a secret. Annie nodded slightly. After breakfast they all lined up near the fireplace.

"Annie why don't you go first?" Mrs. Weasley suggested.

"But..," she started. "I've never been on my own before." She looked sheepishly at her feet.

"Oh well than –" she started.

"I'll help you." Fred said quickly.

"Oh that's so nice of you dear." She said fondly to her son. Annie thought that he was trying to get back in her good books and it was evidently working. He smiled.

"Come on." He said beckoning her towards the fire place. She smiled and followed. They swirled in the flames for a moment before nearly toppling out into a nice book shop.

"Welcome!" said Fred. "To diagon alley!"

A/N hey sorry its not the whole chapter but this was just so long and I wanted to post really bad to this is it for now. Thank you so much for reading. And for those of you who didn't guess, Fred and Annie are going to fall in love. Thank you again for reading please review with anny sugestions you have for the story.

twinesstar


	6. diagon alley part 2

The potter twins and the sorcerer's stone

Chapter 6

Diagon alley part 2 

Annie looked around the book store in aw.

"wow!" she breathed looking at the book titles. Diferent books on spells and curses, and potions and magical creatures. She was still looking around when she heard a thump from behind, Annie quickly turned around to see harry toppling out od the fireplace onto the floor with soot all over his clothes. Soon the rest of the weasley family had come out of the fireplace too. They soon set off down the road outside.

"where are we going first?" Annie asked Mr. weasley.

"gringots!" he said. Annie was puzzled. What was a gringots? "it's the wizard bank, got to get your money."

"money? But I havnt got any money?" she was very puzzled again.

"well you didn't think your parents would leave you with nothing now did you?" he asked. Annie was still puzzled but let it go. Soon the group came to a large stone building.

Large bronze doors faced them and a small ugly creature stood next to it, the creature had a pointed face and beard and long hands and feet. Annie tried not to stare at the creature as they passed to another door this time silver. A poem was on this silver door it was about not stealing treasure or horible consiqenses will come. Annie shivered, she would not steal anything at anytime but this reminded her of what a crule, sick world they lived in. they went into the bank to see more little creatures.

"goblins," Ginny whispered to her as they walked. Goblins? Annie thought, what strange creatures they were.

After a fast cart ride the group found themselves infront of a door.

"Mr. potter and miss. Potter's trust vault." The goblin Griphook said opening the door. Annie gasped and so did harry. It was filled to the top with gold, silver, and bronze coins,

"this is only the trust vault?" Annie asked amazed.

"yes when you are 17 you will each inheitet a larger full vault." The goblin said. Annie stood dumstruck pushing some of the little coins into her bag. After filling their bags the twins returned to their seats. As they aprouched the weasley's vault they saw that there was only a large handfull of sliver and one gold coin.

"do you want some of our money Mr. weasley?" Annie asked honling out the bag filled with gold.

"no thank you Annie but that was very kind of you." Mr. weasley said. Annie sighed, she couldn't give it to them outright but she could probably sneak it in by giving them presents.

"alright time to go get your school things." Mrs. Weasey said returing to the cart.

Once they arived back at the alley Ron told them to follow him to the robe shop. They each got fitted by madem malcom at the robe shop. Once both Annie and Ron were done they waited outside because a line was forming in the small shop. Annie saw a blonde boy go in and stand on the stool next to harry as they left but she didn't have time to dwell on this because they were being pushed out of the shop.

"seriously crowded in there huh?" Ron asked. "I meen does everyone have to get their robes at exactly the same time?" Annie smiled.

Not to long after harry made his way out cairying his new robes in his bag.

"where next?" he asked Ron.

"how about the bookshop." Annie suggested thinking of all the interesting books she had seen the first time in there. Both boys made faces at her sugestion thought. "oh come on we have to get our school books anyways." Annie persisted.

"no mum usualy gets those for us." Ron said stubbornly. Annie sighed.

"well them you wont have a problem checking to make sure." She said walking towards the bookshop. Harry and Ron sighed and walked after her. In the bookshop Mrs. Weasley was indeed buying the school books and had tried to insist on buying the twins. But Annie said she would pay for their school books as they were hers. As she said this she pushed a handfull of gold into her hand.

"no no dear it will only cost a few sickles." She said puching the gold back. Annie looked at her confused.

"um, what's a sickle?" she asked. Mrs. Weasley looked taken aback for a moment. Then said.

"the liver ones are sickles, the bronze ones are knuts, and the gold ones are galleons, 17 sickles to a galleon, 29 knuts to a sickle." She said smilng. Annie nodded and handed her instead a handfull of silver sickles. Mrs weasey relucktanly took the money, Annie sighed they barly had enough money for themselves, they had no room to be buying things for other people.

Harry and Ron had waited very impatently for her to finish this exchange, and motioned her out as soon as she was near the door. She sighed as the walked out into the street.

They got the restof the school suplies they neaded, other than a wand as Mr. weasley was going to go with them for that, so they now went to do some more fun shoping.

"want to go to the quidditch supply shop?" Ron asked excitedly. But her didn't seam to get the reaction her was hoping for from harry. He looked at him blankly. Annie on the other hand's face lit up with exitement.

"don't tell me you don't know what quidditch is!" Ron addressed harry, not seaming to notice that Annie knew.

Harry just shook his head no.

"oh it's the best sport in the world…" he launched into a 10 minute desription of the game, as they walked toward the shop. As they entered Annie stared amazed at all the brooms. They were wonderfull. She wanted one so bad, and she know knew one thing she did not like about this Hogwarts. The first year no broom rule seamed redictulus to her.

"shame first years arnt aloud brooms!" Ron said loudly. Annie nodded vigerusly. Oh how she longed to ride one. But of course she didn't know how, and would most likely make a fool of herself. They looked around the store for a while with Ron telling them the designs of each broom the advantages and disadvantages. But one broom, the new nimbus 2000, he had nothing bad to say just good things for the marvelous broom.

After they exited the quidditch shop Annie saw a pet shop and started almost bouncing.

"lets go to the pet shop!" she said "I want to get a pet!"

Harry nodded to, and the three of them started towards the pet store. Annie instantly fell in love with a small white kitten with large orange spots, she was so cute. Harry though decided he wanted an owl and walked to Eelops owl imporium and harry picked out a large snowy white owl.

"what are you going to name her?" Annie asked. Harry shruged.

"duno, I'm still thinking about it." He said. "what about you? What are you going to name your little kitten?"

Annie thought for a moment. "marmalade." She said finally. "she looks like a marmalade." As they walked back to the bookstore they talked more about random stuff. When they got to the book store they found Mr. weasley waiting for them,

"time to get your wands." He said chearily walking them towards the wand shop called Olivanders, they walked in. an old man stood behind the counter and appeared to be waiting for them.

"ah Mr. potter, miss potter, and Mr. weasley, I have been wondering when you would come to get your wands." He said in a misty voice that Annie found rather creepy.

"oh I'm not getting a wand." Ron mumbled. "I have one already."

Mr. olivander though seamed not to have heard him,

"now your mother lily bought her wand here 10 and a quarter inches, long, swishy, made of willow. Good for charms work. Your father James though favered a mahogany wand, 11 inches, pliable, exilent for transfiguaration. But of course the wand chooses the which of wizard. Not the other way around." As he said this he moved closer, Annie found his silvery eyes extremely creepy. "now onto your wands, try this one miss potter. Maple with unicorn hair, very flexable 9 inches." He said handing Annie a wand.

_**CRASH!**_

There went the window. Oops.

"not a problem," olivander said, "try this one," this patern continued for more than 10 wands. Finally on the 12th one it had a diferent result.

"here rosewood and pheonix feather, 10 and a quarter inches, springy, good for transfiguration." Annie took the wand and fest an imidiate warmth spread through her fingers, a gold glow seamed to suround them for a moment.

"wow." Was all she could say.

"yes yes, this wand is a rather powerfull wand. It will do you good." He said. "now Mr. potter, try this wand…" he tried multiple wands until he found his, "holly and pheonix feather 11 inches, nice and supple."

"curious," he said,

"sorry but _what's _curious?" harry asked.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold Mr. potter, and it just so happens that the pheonix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather – just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother – gave you that scar." Harry looked very frightened indeed. But Annie didn't understand. Who had given harry the scar? Was it the bad wizard aunt petunia had said had killed their parents?

"13 and ½ inches. Yes its curious indeed how these things happen, the wand chooses the wizard remember. I think we can expect great thins from you Mr. potter…. After all he-who- must-not-be-named did great things – terible – but great." Both harry and Annie shivered. Now Annie was sure she didn't like olivander too much, they paid their seven gold galeons each for their wands and walked with Mr. weasley out of the shop.

Latter that day the weasley's and harry and Annie went back to the weasley's house. Annie looked back on her day, she remembered somethng though that she had not noticed earlier people seamed to watch them as they passed, Mr. olivander had said some strange things as well and Annie decided it was time to get some answers. And she knew just who to ask.

A/N yay another chapter done. Please review.

Twinesstar.


	7. the journey from platform 9 and 3 4

The potter twins and the sorcerer's stone

Chapter 7 

The journey from platform 9 and ¾ 

Annie waited until all the weasley kids where busy to tell harry her plan. Well it wasn't much of a plan, she just told him that she wanted information and he agreed. So once all where busy and Mr. Weasley say alone at the table they went for information.

"Mr. Weasley?" Annie said sitting down across from him. Harry sat down next to her.

"Yes?" he asked looking up from his newspaper.

"We want to know what happened the night our parents died." Annie said taking Mr. Weasley very off guard.

"Oh." He said looking shocked. "Well there was man a very horrible evil man called… well we in the wizarding world don't like saying the name, but here it is, Voldemort," he shivered. "well he was very bad worse than bad can be, about 20 years ago went looking for followers, he had quiet a lot of them too, he was very powerful mind so some were scared, other forced, some though wanted to be bad wanted to get the power he was getting. These where very dark days, we didn't know who we could trust had to be very carful, horrible, terrible things happened, he was taking over. Some people stood up to him – he killed every one who tried, one of the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Dumbledore they say was the only one you-know-who was ever afraid of. He never did try to take the school. Not then anyway,

"Your mother and father where very good witch and wizard, I only met them a few times but they where very kind wonderful people. Head boy and girl at Hogwarts, we wondered why you-know-who never tried to get them to his side earlier, of course they where to close to Dumbledore to want anything with the dark side and you mother was a muggleborn.

"but he must have thought he could persuade them, or just wanted them out of the way, but all anyone knows is that he turned up in the village where you and your family were living, it was Halloween night 19 years ago. The two of you where just a year old. He came to your house and – and" but he couldn't go any further, Annie smiled, he really seamed to care.

"You-know-who killed them." Mrs. Weasley said stiffly. Annie hadn't noticed her come up. "but the real mystery is he tried to kill you too, he tried to kill harry first and for some reason he couldn't do it, that's how you got that scar, its not just a cut, that's what happens when a really powerful curse hits you, one that your mother and father couldn't survive but you harry, you did, no one else ever has but you did, that made you famous both of you really though you didn't get hit with the curse you still lived, you were only a baby and you survived the worst curse possible to have. It took out so many good people. My brothers Fabian and Gideon Prewit, the bones, the McKinnon's," she had been silently crying though the explanation but now she openly sobbed,

Latter Annie lies in her bed thinking. That must be where the green light came in. it must have been the killing curse. She sighed almost wishing she had never heard what happened. It was terrible. But she closed her eyes anyways and fell asleep.

The next few days before school started were fun. Meals were always very filling. She always had someone to play with, whether it was talking with Ginny, or playing exploding snap with the twins, she was never bored. The day before they where to leave though they were all very busy packing their trunks full of their new school supplies and clothes. Annie had finished with plenty of time to spare but most of the other kids seamed to have left it to the last. Minute.

The morning they left Annie was woken up by Mrs. Weasley at eight o' clock. She got up quickly very exited. Ginny though took longer to wake up because she wasn't going to go to Hogwarts she wasn't as exited.

So at 10 thirty the family was piled in the car on the way to the platform. Annie was so exited when they got there; her kitten marmalade was tucked under her arm, while Harry's owl, Hedwig as he had decided to call her, was in her cage that rattled atop his cart. Hermes, Percy's owl, was also along for the ride. Ron had his rat scabers in his pocket. As they walked along the station Annie decided to check her ticket to get the platform number.

Platform 9 ¾? That couldn't be right, could it?

"Alright Percy! You first!" Mrs. Weasley said as Percy the snob walked towards the solid brick wall between platforms 9 and 10. He was going to crash into the wall! Annie thought worriedly. But as he approached the wall he seamed to go right through it.

"Alright Fred you next!" Mrs. Weasley said pointing to the lighter haired twin Fred.

"He's not Fred I am!" said the darker haired George. "Honestly woman you call yourself our mother?"

"Oh sorry George." She said.

"Only joking I am Fred!" Fred said cheerily as he walked towards the wall, he was quickly followed by George.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Annie asked.

"Yes dear?" she responded as George went through the barrior.

"How are they doing that?" Annie asked.

"Getting onto the platform," Annie nodded. "Well I must have forgotten to tell you. Now all you have to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10, best do it at a bit of a run if your nerves.

Both harry and Annie had been listening to this explanation and both seamed to think it was crazy, but how had Percy and the twins gotten through? And after all it was magic. Annie steeled herself and took a big breath; she held her cart tightly and walked towards the wall at a very quick pace. But she was going so fast! Surly she would crash into the bricks if she didn't stop herself! No she couldn't stop it was to late now! Annie closed her eyes expecting the collision that was about to come. But it didn't. She had gone straight through and now she saw a large red train and the sign that said platform 9 and ¾. She had done it! She had gotten to the platform. Annie turned around to see a large gate way where she had just come through, harry was just coming through the gate way and it was a very strange sight seeing him walk – or in this case run – through a wall.

She and harry made their way to the train and attempted to get their trunks up onto it. But Fred and George came to the rescue.

After a quick goodbye to the weasley's the train set off. Annie saw Ginny running with the train before it turned. She was crying and laughing at the same time – the laughing probably due to the twins joke about the Hogwarts toilet seat. She smiled and walked to the compartment where harry and Ron sat. But they were talking about guy stuff and she really wanted to make a new friend so she picked up her kitten and walked down the train. She saw a compartment where a girl was sitting alone reading. She had bushy brown hair and slightly large front teeth. Annie smiled and opened the door.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Annie asked.

"Oh not at all." She said putting her book down.

"Thanks." Annie said sitting down.

"Is this your kitten?" she asked peering into the box.

"Yup! I couldn't leave her alone with my brother and his friend! I don't entirely trust them." Annie said, both girls laughed.

"What's you name?" the bushy haired girl asked.

"Annie potter." Annie said.

"Are you really?" Annie nodded. "Goodness I've read tons of extra books and you and harry is in loads of them, I'm Hermione granger by the way."

"Nice to meet you." Annie said smiling.

The girls talked for a long while before the trolley came from the corridor Annie smiled she was sure hungry.

"Anything off the trolley dears!" a kind looking old woman asked from outside the compartment. Annie leapt up and went to buy some food. She expected there to be tons of new things that wizards were used to as apposed to what muggles usually had. Hermione had followed her out. Annie bought almost every thing on the cart while Hermione got a few chocolate frogs and berty bots every flavor beans as the boxes said. They went back to the compartment and talked and ate for a while enjoying the berty bots. Annie found out they did actually mean _every_ flavor, she got normal ones like peppermint and cherry, odd ones like popcorn and peanut butter, and the yucky ones like sprouts and asparagus. They had fun talking for a while longer before the compartment door slid open and a round faced boy came in looking rather unhappy.

"Have you seen a toad any were?" he said in a frantic voice.

"Sorry no," Annie said. "But we could help you look." Hermione nodded in earnest and the three of them walked out to asked people if they had seen the Neville's – the boy who lost the toad – toad.

They approached the compartment that harry and Ron were in and slid the door opened.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" Hermione asked. "Neville's lost one."

"We've already told him we haven't seen it." Ron said rudely. But Hermione wasn't listening she was looking at his wand which he was holding up like he was about to do a spell.

"Oh are you doing magic lets see then." She said plopping herself down. Ron looked rather taken aback.

Annie tried not to laugh until he actually preformed the spell. George had given it to him to trick him.

'_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow.'_

Now Annie did laugh.

"Why are you laughing that's not very nice?" Hermione asked taken aback. Annie ignored her and told Ron.

"Did you actually believe George when he gave that spell to you Ron?" she asked still laughing. Ron's ears tuned red. Harry even tried to stifle a laugh. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Very clever." Hermione said.

"What it wasn't my idea it was the twins!" Annie defended herself still laughing.

"I'm Hermione granger." She said when the laughing had died down some. "What's your name?"

"Ron weasley," Ron answered

"Harry potter." Harry said.

"Goodness I didn't even notice but of course the two of you look so much alike! Same hair and eyes." She said pointing at Annie. "So do you know what house you'll be in? I've asked around and I think Gryffindor seams to be the best,"

The two of them walked out after telling the boys to get changed into robes, as the girls already had.

Not very long after the girls sat down in their compartment after apologizing to Neville about not finding his toad what there a commotion in the corridors, the girls poked their heads out to see the twins running up and down the corridors. Annie stifled a giggle as Hermione went to tell them off. Annie sighed Hermione really needed to lighten up a little. After that they saw three boys walking hurriedly away from harry and Ron's compartment. One was holding his finger. Hermione went to tell them off again and came back a few minutes later complaining about how rude and annoying they were.

A voice came over the train. 'We'll be arriving at Hogwarts in 5 minutes please leave your luggage on the train it will be taken to the school separately.'

As they got off the train five minutes later they heard a booming voice and saw a giant man standing there calling the first years.

After reaching the boats and seeing the Hogwarts castle with much oohs and aws they came to the castle. The giant man found Neville's toad and knocked on the door.

A/N yea another chapter! Sorry it was a bit rushed at the end. Anyway please tell me if you like it by reviewing; please give suggestions as well,

Thank you

Twinesstar.


	8. the sorting hat

The potter twins and the sorcerer's stone

Chapter 8

The sorting hat

The door swung open to revile professor McGonagall, her stern face stood out as she led them through the halls to a hall outside of large oak doors, lit torches, and a magnificent marble staircase leading presumably to the upper levels of the castle. Annie stared in amazement as they stopped.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said professor McGonagall, "the start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because while you are her, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The sorting ceremony will take place in a few moments in front of the rest of the school. Now I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Annie looked around to see Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose, she saw harry nervously try to flatten his hair. Annie rolled her eyes. When was he going to learn that his hair was out of control and he would never get it flattened?

"I shall return when we are ready for you," professor McGonagall said before asking them to stay quiet and then leaving,

Annie saw harry whisper something to Ron, and Ron whisper back.

"Hermione?" Annie asked. "How do they sort you into houses?"

"I don't know." She said looking a bit panicked,

"Some sort of test I think." We heard Ron say to harry. "Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking,"

Annie paled. A test! But she wasn't any good at magic yet, and Ron said it might hurt, but then again Fred told him that so that wasn't likely to be true, but this test could be totally true. Crap!

Hermione started muttering to herself about different spells she had learned that she might need, Annie tried to tune her out not wanting to think about how much she didn't prepare. But surly it couldn't be too bad! No one ever complained about it so why did she have to worry about it, slightly less worried she stared towards the door anxiously waiting.

As she waited she heard several screams. She turned around and gasped along with the others in the group. Around 20 ghosts had just come through the back wall. They were white and nearly transparent. They glided talking to one another. Something about someone named peeves and giving him another chance. Annie tried to ignore them though still looking at the wood doors.

"Move along now." Said professor McGonagall's sharp voice. "The sorting ceremony is about to start."

She ghosts flouted away through the opposite wall.

"Form a line please and follow me."

Annie walked next to Hermione as they walked into the great hall. It was wonderful, thousands of candles floated up in the air, four long tables lined with students sat in the hall as well, across the hall was another long table in which the teachers were sitting. Annie watched the ceiling most, it was velvety black and dotted with stars.

"Its bewitched to look like the night ski outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts a history." _

Annie nodded to her having read Hogwarts a history herself. She then watched as McGonagall sat a four legged stool in front of them. On top it had a pointed hat; it was dirty, frayed, and patched.

She was confused at what a hat could do until it opened a rip near the brim like a wide mouth. And began to sing.

It sang an interesting song about all the different houses people could be sorted into and all that stuff. When it finished the hall burst into applause.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Annie heard Ron whisper. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll," Annie stifled a snigger. She had watched Fred tell him that in worry at first, until Fred told her it was a joke for Ron.

She turned her attention back to the front as McGonagall held a long roll of parchment and began to read names.

"Abbot Hannah!" a girl with blonde pigtails Annie had seen on the train stepped forward,

"Hufflepuff!" the hat shouted.

More people were sorted into each house. Before "granger Hermione!"

Hermione seamed very anxious as she almost ran up to try on the hat. "Gryffindor!" it shouted, Ron groaned. Annie rolled her eyes at Ron; the two obviously didn't get along.

Finally after many more people were sorted McGonagall called out.

"Potter Annabelle!" she walked forward as whispers ran through the hall.

"_Potter_? Did she say potter?"

"_The _potter twins?"

Annie saw people trying to get a good look at her and her brother as the hat dropped over her eyes.

'Hmm miss. Potter you are very brave yes Gryffindor would do you well but also you seem very smart, hardworking, but still a bit of laziness in there not wanting to study, yes I do think Gryffindor would be a better choice for you," said a voice Annie thought was probably coming from the hat.

"Gryffindor!" shouted the hat, Annie took it off and walked towards the table that was cheering the loudest and sat by Hermione she then turned her head towards the rest of the sorting as Harry's name was called. His took a few minutes to be sorted but he was eventually sorted into Gryffindor. He hurried and sat down by Fred and George while they screamed.

"We got both potters!" over and over again, harry looked up to the teachers table. Annie looked as well. She saw a professor with greasy black hair and a hooked nose. He turned and glared at her as if she had called him by name. He had a terrible glare and Annie got the feeling he didn't like her much. She turned back to the sorting though when he turned away. Ron went up and was sorted into Gryffindor almost immediately.

After the sorting Dumbledore from the chocolate frog cards got to his feet.

"Welcome!" he said. "To a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet would like to say a few words. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you"

He sat down as everybody clapped and cheered. Annie found this funny but decided against laughing.

"Is he – a bit mad?" Annie heard harry ask stuck up Percy.

"Mad?" he responded airily "he's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But yes he is a bit mad, potatoes harry?" Annie laughed through her chicken as Harry's mouth fell open noticing for the first time that food was on the table.

Annie ate. It was delicious especially to a meatatarian, like her. She cut some more steak and began to listen to the conversation she saw the boys talking to the ghost so she turned to another conversation as the food turned to deserts. She took a treacle tart witch was very good, as the talk turned to families.

"I'm half and half," Seamus the sandy haired boy was saying. "Me dads a muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."

After the feast Dumbledore said a few words about staying away from the forbidden forest – and giving a pointed glance to the twins – and something about the 3rd floor corridor being forbidden. Though he didn't say why. They then sang the Hogwarts school song all at different tunes, the twins ended last with a slow funeral march. Annie snickered as they finished thinking she should have done the same. Well she would next year at least. After that the first years followed Percy to the Gryffindor common room as they walked past talking portraits and through hidden passageways behind sliding panels and tapestries, Annie felt very tired and full she yawned with the rest of them as they approached a bunch of walking sticks hanging in midair.

"Peeves," Percy whispered "a poltergeist" he then proceeded to make peeves show him and threaten to get the bloody barren before peeves zoomed away dropping the sticks on Neville's head as he passed.

Soon they came upon a fat lady wearing a pink dress.

"Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis." Percy said as she swung open to reveal a large welcoming room with squishy armchairs and a warm fire.

Percy pointed the girls up one staircase and the boys up the other. Annie and Hermione walked sleepily up the stairs. Their stuff was placed on their beds for them and Annie's and Hermione's were right next to each others. The girls changed into pjs and lie down, falling asleep quickly due to the surplus of food, and extreme tiredness.

A/N yea! Finally another chapter, sorry for the long wait, I know I have not done much on the other stories but I just haven't gotten many reviews on them and I don't know what you guys think,

As for my story 'ha ha you lose' I will say that I am somewhat sorry that I made you lose. My friends and I have been playing at school and it's nearly impossible not to lose when just looking at your friend makes you think of the game. Sorry about my little rant. But thank you for reading and please review.

Twinesstar.


	9. the potions master

The potter twins and the sorcerer's stone

Chapter 9

The potions master

Whispers followed Annie wherever she went, she wished they wouldn't though because it just got so confusing when they doubled back to catch a glimpse of her and harry, annoying! The twins had told her that there were 142 staircases at Hogwarts. Though she was still trying to figure out how they figured that out, she was also trying to remember how to simply get to classes without getting lost.

There were staircases with trick steps and some that changed every other day, some doors would make you ask politely or tickle them in the right way before they would open or some that weren't even doors at all just solid walls pretending, and Annie was quite glad the twins knew the castle well enough to help her out, show her the way to class when it was on their way. Annie knew that there were two really bad things – or more precisely people – that would be the worst if you were late to class. Peeves was one, he was nasty, he threw things at you and sneak up behind you while invisible and scream 'GOT YOUR CONK!'

Btu worse than peeves even was the caretaker filch, Annie had been running late because of a trick staircase and walked in on filch yelling at harry and Ron who looked to have been trying to force their way through to the 3rd floor corridor, saved by Quirrel.

Filch's cat Mrs. Norris was a terrible looking thing about a million years old, she would patrol the corridors and if someone would break a rule and she saw it she would run off to get filch who would appear wheezing a few seconds later, he knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone but the weasley twins. All students hated him and it was the dearest ambition of most of them to give Mrs. Norris a good kick.

The classes themselves were challenging but a fun kind of challenging as Annie noticed, astronomy was at midnight on Wednesdays and she found it very interesting how the stars and planets moved.

Then there was herbology three times a weak this class Annie did not like very much, as much as she may seam a tom boy she hated dirt and plants especially dangerous ones,

The most boring class though was history of magic it was no contest, the teacher was a ghost who had died one night and woke up the next day to continue teaching, he had a low droning voice that put most kids to sleep in about five minutes,

Professor Flitwick was Annie's favorite teacher he was a tiny little wizard who had o stand on a large pile of books to see his desk, when he took attendance he reached the twins names, gave an exited squeak and toppled from sight, charms was certainly Annie's best subject so far.

McGonagall was as she suspected, not a teacher you would want to cross as she gave them a talking to as soon as they had sat down, she then showed them how she could turn her desk into a pig and back again, now the class looked much more eager than before, but were very disappointed to learn that they wouldn't be changing furniture into animals for a very long time, so they took notes, and then tried to get a matchstick to turn into a needle, only Annie and Hermione had made Annie difference to the match, Annie's still looked like a match but was all silver and shiny, Hermione though had managed to completely turn hers into a needle. McGonagall gave them both smiles.

Everyone had been looking forward to defense against the dark arts but sadly Quirrel's classes were somewhat of a joke, the classroom smelt of garlic and after telling them he had fought off a zombie in Africa Seamus had asked how he did it and Quirrel went pink and stared talking of the weather,

Friday at breakfast harry and Ron were proud of themselves as they had found their way to the great hall without getting lost,

"Are you kidding I could get down here days ago without getting lost," Annie said, wiping the boys' smirks from their faces,

"Yeah well you got Fred and George's help we don't," Ron countered,

"Yes well at least I thought to ask for help," Annie said picking up her plate and going to sit by Hermione,

"So what do we have next Hermione?" Annie asked as she sat down,

"Double potions with the Slytherines, I do hope Snape doesn't favor them to much," she said,

"Me too," Annie said. "Wish McGonagall favored us though," but of course Annie knew that would never happen, she was strict but very fair and treated all students the same, especially in homework amounts, she had still given tons of homework the day before,

Annie looked up as the mail arrived she saw that today Harry's owl Hedwig actually had a letter clutched in her beak, she gave it to harry and flew off again after having him write a reply to whatever it was.

Annie saw harry after breakfast on their way to potions,

"So who wrote you a letter?" she asked.

"Oh it was Hagrid he wanted us to come to tea with him after lessons," harry said.

"Can I come too?" Ron asked.

"Sure thing," harry replied.

Any happiness Annie had attained since breakfast was slowly leaving her throughout potions class, it was terrible, she now knew that Snape didn't dislike her, he hated her, and harry and she had no idea why, what on earth could she have done to make the man dislike her so much. Though she noticed that he was more hostile to harry than to her this made her worry as well, as neither of them had even met the man let alone done anything to him.

Potions class was held in the dungeons which would have been bad in the best of times, but even worse were the pickled animals floating in glass jars around the room. Annie stared in shock at the disgusting display having to be pulled to her seat by Hermione,

"Lets sit up front." Hermione said.

"No let's sit in the back." Annie said dragging her back,

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think Snape likes me much he was glaring at me at the feast." Annie admitted as they sat down. Hermione looked confused but sat down as well as the lessen had started,

Snape took roll and stopped when he reached the twins names, though Annie doubted it would be in delight like Flitwick,

"Ah the potter twins," he said softly, "our new celebrities."

He finished taking roll and looked up; his eyes were black and creepy like looking into a dark tunnel.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making, as there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnarling the senses… I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Annie glanced at Hermione she was at the edge of her seat waiting to prove that she was no dunder head.

"Potter!" Snape said suddenly looking directly at harry. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Huh? Annie thought she had no idea what that was. She looked over at Hermione she obviously knew the answer though because her hand was sticking straight up in the air,

"I don't know sir," harry said,

Snape's lips curled into a sneer,

"Tut tut – fame clearly isn't everything." He said still ignoring Hermione's hand. "How about you miss potter do you know?"

"No sir." Annie answered.

Snape sneered again, "Try again Mr. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Well at least she knew that one, a stomach of a goat wasn't it?

Hermione's hand stretched father in the air, as high as it could go really with having her leave her seat.

"I don't know sir." Harry answered, Annie hoped he would ask her but he seamed adamant to torture harry as much as he possibly could.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, potter?" Annie shook her head. Of course harry had opened his books he had spent hours reading, Annie had seen him. "What is the difference potter, between monkswood and wolfsbane?" he asked. At this Hermione stood up stretching her hand high as it would go to the celling. Annie was surprised at how much she knew as she certainly didn't know much of that.

"I don't know." He said again. "I think Hermione does though, why don't you try her?"

A few people laughed. Annie stifled a snort. She saw Seamus wink at harry. But Snape did not seam to appreciate this at all.

"Sit down!" he snapped at Hermione. "For your information potter asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the draught of living death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkswood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you copying that down?"

Because you didn't tell us to! Annie wanted to tell him but thought better of it.

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment.

"And a point from Gryffindor house for your cheek, potter."

As the rest of the class progressed into making a simple cure for boils, Snape criticized everyone except Malfoy who he seamed to like. He was just complimenting the git when acid green smoke and hissing filled the room. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and the potion was spilling all over the floor. Neville was now covered in angry boils.

"Idiot boy!" Snape snarled, clearing the potion with his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire? Take him to the hospital wing," he spat at Seamus. Then he turned to harry who had been working on his own potion next to Neville's.

"You – potter – why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought it would make you look good if he got it wrong –"but he was cut off by another voice. Despite Hermione's warnings Annie didn't like this treatment.

"Excuse me but how could he have stopped Neville from putting the quills in while he was busy concentrating on his own potion?" Annie asked while the class took a collective breath. Hermione looked worried.

"Miss Potter may I inform you that I am the teacher." Snape spat.

Annie stared him down. "really because I thought teachers were supposed to be fair to all students not insult and embarrass them when they have done nothing wrong, or insult them by calling them an idiot when they do one little thing incorrect. Now I don't know what you've been told but I was under the impression that teachers didn't do that," Annie said sitting down still glaring at the potions master. As she glared she saw a flicker of something across his face, making it take a second for him to regain speech.

"Get back to your potions and you Miss Potter, 2 points for your back talking." He went to his desk and stayed there looking at papers for the rest of the hour long class. Annie was in a very sour mood the rest of class, and after class she stalked out of the classroom still fuming.

"Hey Annie." Annie turned to see harry had walked up behind her. "Thanks for saying that, I doubt anyone have ever had the guts to say something like that to him."

"Its no problem, he wasn't being fair and I can't take that," Annie said. Following harry and Ron out onto the grounds to visit Hagrid.

At Hagrid's they had tea and talked for a while, all three were very pleased when Hagrid called Filch 'that old git' and insisting that there was no reason that Snape would hate them so much, though Annie didn't believe him as he changed the subject to Ron's brothers after not meeting their eyes. Harry found a newspaper clipping about something being stolen from gringots, he seamed suspicious as Hagrid had let it slip that he had taken something very important from a vault the very same day.

"Do you think it happened while you where there?" harry asked eagerly.

This time Hagrid did not under any circumstances meet their eyes. Harry wondered what had been in the vault that the thieves had been looking for. Well whatever it was Annie suspected harry was going to find out.

A/N yey another chapter! Sorry it's so late at night I was babysitting today and had very little time to write, so I did finish it though hope you enjoy.

Twinesstar.


End file.
